


Eyes Closed

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Kinktober 2019, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepy Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: In the dark Stannis can pretend she's someone else.A very very short piece.
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
> Oct 29 - Sleepy sex  
> (yes, I'm still trying to finish Kinktober)

Red.

Red on his pillow.

Across his lap.

On his shoulder and in his hands.

Stannis dreamt of red hair. It was easy to imagine she was someone else. In the dark, he could picture _her_ instead of Melisandre. He didn’t enjoy sunlight as much anymore. In the light, he could see the difference. Mel’s hair was a darker red. A darker red that felt like ashes in between his fingers. His fingers twitched at the disappointment. No, it was better to be with her with the curtains drawn.

He knew he should move on. And, by all accounts, he was. Dating Melisandre had been an act of desperation. A way to try and forget the woman that had left him. He should have seen it coming. He was bound to mess it up at some point.

If Stannis closed his eyes he could pretend that it was Sansa in his arms.

. . .

It was a bright day in spring when he saw her. She walked into his class and all Stannis could do was stare. He hadn’t seen Sansa Stark since she was a child. He had shuffled his papers and cleared his throat several times to try and regain his composure. She had grown into a beautiful woman and it really shouldn’t have been a surprise. Stannis knew her mother, Catelyn Stark, had been a great beauty, the envy of high society.

He probably wouldn’t have gotten so attached if she had been a vapid young woman but no, Sansa’s work reflected the intelligent mind she possessed. Nothing attracted Stannis more than a woman that could _think_. He had favored her papers, reading them over and over just to try and get further into her mind. 

He didn’t know how it happened. He didn’t know how he managed to catch her attention but he did. He had made her laugh, a passing remark about how she was the only competent student in his class that had her smiling. He had basked in that glow, unwilling to let her leave. She played with her hair, a nervous habit, he noticed. She asked if he could sit with her to talk about her final paper and he had agreed. Anything to spend another moment with her.

He should have said no or at least offered to do it earlier in the day. They were in his office, the sun was going down and Stannis couldn’t help but stare at the way the sunlight hit her hair. He had reached out and touched a strand without thinking. They both froze and he knew he had given himself away. Sansa was blushing and holding his gaze with some unknown emotion. When had he gotten so close? And then they kissed. He remembers how soft she had been. 

Every spare moment seemed to be occupied by her after that. They were hungry for each other in a way that he never experienced before. Had he loved before her? 

A kiss in his car.

Touching on his couch.

Making love on his black silk sheets.

Stannis loved nothing more than to see her hair against his dark sheets. 

A caress that she pulled away from.

A date canceled.

A message that they needed to _talk_ …

“We want different things,” she said softly. She was twisting her hair and he felt dread like lead in his stomach. She wouldn’t quite meet his eyes and she kept glancing at her phone like she wanted to be anywhere but there, with him. Stannis blinked and tried not to show how distressed he felt.

“I love you,” he hadn’t meant to throw that at her but his head was a mess. Every moment with her had been bliss, freedom he never allowed himself. She grimaced and he could see tears gathering in her eyes. He hated this. This nightmare of a meeting.

“That’s not the point, Stannis.” She wouldn’t look at him and something in Stannis just snapped. He stood and ran an agitated hand through his thinning hair. She said they wanted different things? He hadn’t asked her for anything but her _time_.

“Is there someone else?” he hadn’t meant to shout but the words left him roughly. She flinched at his tone and he regretted it but his emotions were out of control. She was the _one_ , didn’t she know?

“No, of course not!” She shouted back, standing and looking like she didn’t know what to do. He rushed up to her and took her arms in his hands, he knew his grip was too tight, too rough but he couldn’t let go.

“Then why?” he gritted out. She was looking at him with wide eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn’t let her go not when she wanted to _leave_.

“Let me go, Stannis,” she said through clenched teeth. He couldn’t bear the way she looked at him, he let her go.

Sansa Stark was everything he thought he would never get. And when she had thrown the necklace he got her against the wall, he wondered where he went wrong? When did she move on? Stannis had been lost. He was stuck in limbo and he didn’t know how to move on. His brothers had given him useless advice. Just see someone new, they said. So, Stannis did.

. . .

Her skin was soft under his fingers, slightly raised skin from scars that she wouldn’t tell him how she got. His lips drew shapes along her shoulder. Her hair was nestled on his pillow beside his head. He breathed in at the nape of her neck but she smelt like smoke, not lavender. He dug his fingers into her waist, unsatisfied with what he was feeling. 

She let out a small groan and moved slightly in his grasp. He pushed his hips against her backside and was rewarded with a small parting of her legs. She hitched up her left leg so that he could fit his cock against her still wet center. Stannis sighed against her shoulder and moved rhythmically against her. He was hanging onto his dreams. The high tinkling of a pretty laugh, a radiant smile, and _her_ lips against his. Sun was coming through the window and she was content in his arms. 

In his dreams, he could pretend she was Sansa.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very melancholic and thinking of someone.  
> Inspired by Eyes Closed by Halsey  
> Sansa's in college, don't @ me.  
> I added a bit more to this since ppl wanted to know a bit more so yeah :)


End file.
